


To Love, To (Possibly) Lose

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Supernatural Except Gabriel is a main character [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Casa Erotica (Supernatural), Declarations Of Love, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gay Sam Winchester, Loyalty, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Possessive Gabriel, Sad, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Gabriel told Dean to guard Casa Erotica with his life. Why, you ask? Well, he couldn't go down without being of any use at all, right?A.K.A. Gabriel's talk in Casa Erotica 13, except he loves his boyfriend a lot.A.K.A. The AU where Gabriel said screw you to destiny and fell in love with Sam Winchester when he met the guy in Stanford. Haven't you heard, Gabe? Anyone who falls in love with a Winchester dies.





	To Love, To (Possibly) Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching S5E19 & as a really bad shipper the Casa Erotica thing bothered me. I am planning on writing the episode in this AU, but this was just a quick little oneshot because I'm going to my dad's tonight & I won't be able to write as much.

 

_“Sam. Dean. If you're watching this…_

_I'm dead. Sorry. It happens. Spare me the waterworks please. The mere idea is making me cry._

_So, without me, you've got almost zero chance against Luci. I know. Terrible._

_You can't kill him. I know you're gonna try. Especially you, Sammy. Most likely Luci is the one who killed me, and if that's the case, I know you want to kill him for it. You're my boyfriend and I love you, but against an angel, you're nothing._

_That said, you can shove his ass back into the cage. Yeah. The one you released him from. It's still down there, empty. It's your best shot._

_You can lock it back up, too. With the rings. I created this video after you got Famine’s, so you're probably already halfway through. That's good._

_Dean, you were right. I was being a coward. I was running away. But not anymore, okay? You two, you know what I am now. I'm not hiding nor running. Doing this for you, especially Sammy. But, Dean-o, you're my friend and probably future brother-in-law and I can tolerate you, so you too._

_Yes, you're only viewing this when I'm gone. Who knows. Maybe I'll stay dead. Maybe I won't. Depends on how strong the power of love is._

_Don't run into this just because I'm gone. If something happens to either of you, the other does not say yes to either of my brothers. Sam, you_ know _the only angel you'll say yes to is me, got it? Dean, do try not to hurt Cas's feelings._

_You like to sacrifice yourselves for everyone, well, try to live for everyone now._

_Whelp. This is me standing up to my brothers, I guess. And this is me pushing a pornstar off of me. All for you, Sammy. Geez, the things I do for you._

_I love ya, Sam. Don't go running off with demons now. Oh, and Dean? Take care. Of both of you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yall my dumbass forgot ruby died in s4 hdkdjsjd i fixed it


End file.
